ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Thief and The Cobbler (Disney Version) (remake)
'' '' ''The Thief and The Cobbler (Tack the Cobbler) ''is a musical fantasy-comedy adventure movie remake by Walt Disney Company and a film by Richard Williams. Clips from *''The Thief and the Cobbler'' (1992 workprint) *The Princess and the Cobbler (1993, Majestic Films) *Arabian Knight (1995, Miramax) Cast Changes *Several previously mute characters were given voices, most notably the thief (as Tack explains in this version, the thief is "a man of few words, but many thoughts"). Other characters that have added voices are Phido and the alligators. *When Tack and the Princess marry, there are flashbacks of all their times together, while the song "It's So Amazing" plays. Tack mentions that The Thief is delayed by the One-Eyes. He is escaping by stealing the golden "THE END" letters and the reel of film. *The Witch first appears initially inside a tiny urn, instead of being a floating eye. *Because Tack now has a voice throughout the film, the gag where he has a deep voice has been removed. *The brigands are a troupe of loafers sent to protect the frontier, but unsure of when to return. They sing the song, "Bom Bom Bom Beem Bom" to describe their situation, and are unable to read any text except their "Brigand's Book". *In the scene where Yum-Yum is introduced, she tells Nanny that she is tired of living a life of "regal splendor" and sings the first added song of the film, "She is More". *The scene where Zigzag's plans are revealed to the audience has been moved to an earlier point of the film (just after Tack is assigned to fix Yum-Yum's shoe). *After Zigzag puts Tack in his cell, Tack and Yum-Yum sing the second song, "Am I Feeling Love?". *When Zigzag walks away after The King turns down his request to marry Yum-Yum, Zigzag's line I'm taking the balls and leaving was edited to I'm taking "my" balls and leaving. *After the Polo scene, there are deleted scenes. Tack is returning to the chase background. The Thief snook up and said that the King is quiet. When the King came back from his interview in his throne room, Zigzag and Phido are Vampire Chickens. Zigzag is wearing a yellow glove and Phido is wearing a purple glove. ZigZag said, "Sire, what's the matter? Do you want to play "Vampire Chickens from Saturn?"" King Nod shook his head sadly. The sun setted. The thief gets the emeralds. King Nod is asleep in his throne. He had a dream. He is at the Royal Ball. He saw the prince. Yum Yum danced. The thief burped loud. Zigzag and Phido arrived in their chicken hats. Zigzag told the prince, "Me and Phido are playing "King Nod is taking the Kingdom."" The dream ends with King Nod waking up. ZigZag in his yellow glove appeared and asked, "Are you okay?" King Nod said, "Yes, Zigzag." Zigzag smiled and said, "Sire. You are going or tall to me!" *ZigZag's defeat is not the workprint's defeat. It is when ZigZag got stuck under a bridge. *Script from the 24th "Disney's Up" Scene, "Stuff I Remember Most" is added to this film. Yum Yum's lines and moves are like Russel's, Tack's lines and moves are like Carl's and the Thief's lines and moves are like Dug's. The entire scene is from the Disney's Up DVD New cast New Songs *Precious Wings - Played in the End Credits. Performed by Tatyana Ali *Cobbler around the World is the song based on Cat, Hat in the 1971 cartoon, The Cat in the Hat. Preformed by Tank, Yum Yum and the Thief. *He's a Cobbler is the second half of Cobbler around the World and ZigZag's villain song. It's the tune of He's a Cat, a song that only appeared in the 1971 cartoon, The Cat in the Hat. Preformed by Tack, Yum Yum, ZigZag, Nurse, King Nod and the Thief. Goofs *The characters woren't travelling and wering hats in the first 3 versions. Category:Movies Category:Films